1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to agricultural implements and, more specifically, to folding framed implements with wing sections which fold to a position closely adjacent to another section of the frame.
2) Related Art
Folding implement frames are widely used for agricultural applications to provide a wide field-working width and a narrower transport width. Some implements have tool-carrying frames with five sections or more, including outermost wing sections that fold over corresponding inner wing sections for transport. The inner wing sections are hinged to a main frame section so that the folded inner wing/outer wing combination on each side of the implement can be folded to an upright transport position. In the transport position, tools and lift wheel assemblies on the opposite outermost wing sections are in close proximity to each other over the central portion of the main frame. To help space the adjacent sections and prevent excessive shock loads on the folding cylinders and other portions of the folding hinge structure during transport, a bump stop tube is commonly positioned between the sections. A typical bump stop tube assembly used to carry the load of the outer section is a weldment including a tube, a mounting plate, a curved bump plate or contact member welded to the tube for abutting the outer section, and attaching hardware for securing the lower end of the tube to the adjacent inner section. The weldment is relatively expensive and can interfere with mounting hardware for tools in some desired tool-mounting configurations for the implement.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved bump stop tube assembly for a folding implement. It is another object to provide such an assembly which overcomes the aforementioned problems.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved bump stop tube assembly for a multi-sectioned implement which is relatively simple and inexpensive compared to at least most previously available bump stop arrangements. It is another object to provide such an assembly which is more compact than at least most previously available bump stop arrangements to provide increased clearance for more mounting hardware adjacent the assembly. It is still another object to provide such a bump stop assembly which can be easily positioned on the implement frame to avoid standards, wheel modules or other obstructions.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved bump stop tube assembly which does not require welding for manufacture. It is a further object to provide such an assembly with an improved contact member.
Accordingly, a bump stop tube assembly for a multi-sectioned implement frame such as a field cultivator or chisel plow frame having inner and outer frame sections which fold relative to each other for transport includes a simple tube with faces slotted at one end to receive the bight portion of a U-bolt. The legs of the U-bolt extend around the faces of an inner frame section tube, and a two-hole strap is positioned over the threaded ends of the U-bolt legs and secured against the bottom of the frame section tube by two nuts. A special contact member includes a connecting portion secured within the open end of the tube opposite the slotted end and replaces the curved piece of steel that previously was welded to the tube so that manufacturing costs and fabrication time are reduced and appearance is improved. The contact member is also tapered to reduce interference. The mounting end of the bump stop tube is coped to better conform to the frame section tube and to facilitate use of the same bump stop tube on smaller section tubes.
The assembly is very simple and inexpensive and does not require any welding steps for manufacture. The assembly can be slid easily on the frame section tube to avoid standards, wheel modules or various other obstructions mounted on the frame.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art upon reading the following detailed description in view of the drawings.